Untitled
by DuVe Gleek
Summary: My ideal Veronica Mars
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story is a alternate, perfect world, type Veronica Mars where Lily almost died but didn't because she found the sex tapes and went straight to all the gossip/entertainment TV channels, news channels and all the newspapers and gossip columns, Lynn then found out and like in the show her emotions went overboard and she ended up committing suicide.

Aaron was upset and angry about the whole thing so he tried to kill Lily which left her in a coma for three months (Duncan still hired Clarence Weidman to kill Aaron).

Duncan and Veronica did break up but because he cheated on her with Meg and later found out that she was pregnant (the bus crash did happen but she was riding in a limo - there were two). Veronica then tried dating Logan (they decided on just being friends) and Leo but neither worked out so she turned to her best friend Sherrif Don Lamb for comfort and started falling hard for him (Keith had to resign after he was injured in a job which led to him starting Mars Investigations with Veronica).

Shelley Pomroy's party never happened.

Lianne died in childbirth (or something like that. I'm kinda not liking that idea now. If you don't like that idea then please give suggestions).

Veronica turned down the chance to go to Stanford so that she could go to Hearst along with Lily, Mac, Logan, Dick, Weevil, Duncan, and Meg (Celeste adored Meg so she was delighted when she found out she was pregnant. Meg moved in and Celeste took care of the baby when Duncan and Meg were at school).

And Lily and Veronica bought a medium sized house near campus which Mac usually stays in.

Okay so I know that, that is a long description but I really can't be bothered writing all these different stories about Veronica's life. So instead I decided to create my perfect Veronica Mars because I liked Lily and although we never really knew her alive, it was sad when she died so I decided to keep her in. Although I like Duncan and Veronica together I would prefer for her to have the possibility of being with Lamb because they would have been the best couple. Sorry if I missed anything/anyone off. Please comment or give ideas about whether you like/dislike my story. Whether you agree with some of the outcomes or just if you want to praise me. I'm not sure if I'll be getting much of that but oh well.

* * *

"Hey dorkus. What are you still doing out here?" Asked Lily.

"Oh... er... nothing. Just nothing" Said Veronica.

"You were daydreaming. Weren't you. God V! It's okay. That guy was an idiot and a loser and you're way too good for him. You'll be so much better off without him. Personally...I never liked him! He's just soooo...well there's no better word than just plain nice. Boring even." said Lily.

"I know, I know but it's just...it's really hard breaking up with someone. Especially if it's you dumping them" said Veronica. "And like you said it's just. Well, he was so nice, I felt so sorry for him!"

"I know. I'm sorry V! Well anyways the reason I came to find you was because it just said on the news that they have a new lead about Aaron Echolls' murder.

God! I don't know why they're so desperate to find the killer I mean. He tried to kill me. He very nearly succeeded as well!" said Lily.

"Lily! God, I know that, that was a hard time for you but you've gotta get over that okay? He didn't kill you and anyway. In the end he got what he deserved. God! I NEED to get out of this outfit it's soooo uncomfortable. Who pairs such a tight top with really high uncomfortable heels? I mean c'mon Lil. Are you _trying_ to torture me? I have no idea how the hell you can wear things like this it hurts so much. All I wanna do is change out of this outfit then, curl up in front of the TV with really unhealthy food and just bitch about men and dating and how much I just suck with both. Then tomorrow when I'm feeling better about myself I can go see Lamb and give him all the gory details".

"Okay first of all. FYI V, beauty is pain. If you wanna look super hot like me then just gotta stick it out. Wear the worst, most fake smile or the highest, most uncomfortable heels even if it is excruciating because, at the end of the day it's a small price to pay if you wanna get laid".

"Ewww Lily! GOD! I hate it when you talk like that".

"And second of all when are you gonna admit you like Lamb and just jump his bones?".

"Again ewww! And I do NOT like Lamb. How many times do I have to tell you we're just friends. Is it impossible to imagine two people. A boy and a girl just talking. Not making out or having sex or whatever your dirty mind can imagine us doing?".

"God Veronica. You know it doesn't matter what you tell your dad, or Mac or Wallace or even Logan. I know you so well that we could have shared a brain. You like him. No you LOVE him. So so so much that it just hurts me that you keep lying to my face, to yourself. You know that the more you deny it the worse we'll tease you when you actually admit it!".

"Would it sound cheesy and stupid if I just said that it was complicated?"

"What the hell is so complicated about it? It's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. All you need to do is use protection and you'll be fine. Then there will be no complication at all".

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds soooo romantic. Anyway what isn't there to think about I mean, what about emotions, my feelings, and his too. Or what if he didn't think of me that way. Or what if...Oh my god. I sound like such a girl."

"What if? Oh GOD V! I get it. Honestly I do. You're madly in love with him but there's the fact that you don't know how to tell him, if he will return those feelings, or if you're even ready for another relationship".

"Wow Lil. I have to say. That was smart, even for you".

Realising what she had just heard "Wait a minute, what the hell do you mean by "I sound like a girl" what, are you a Martian or something? Or is this in reference to your super human P.I. skills? And anyway my point is that that tomorrow maybe you should talk to him about, well everything. And..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Veronica looking out the window, decided to run to her room so Lily was left all alone and was forced to answer. At the door was the topic of their previous discussion. Sheriff Don Lamb.

"Well hello there, officer. Whatever could be the matter at this time of night?"

"Lily. It's only 11:30 AM" said Lamb.

Rolling her eyes "Whatever Lamby. Whadda ya want?"

"Is, er, Veronica here?"

"Aww what's the matter? You all nervous at the thought of seeing _her_. The _love of your life_?"

"Wow Lily you're getting better with sarcasm. And was that a hint of jealousy I heard there?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want to here. Veronica, please can you just come out now. Your boyfriend is boring me!"

"Hey Lamb... Er, you okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I was just wondering what you were up to. It's my day off and I thought that maybe we could do something".

"Just kiss her already" shouted Lily.

"So, how about we go for a walk?"

"You sure you can manage to walk and talk at the same time Lamby? Is that not a little too hard for you?"

"Are you always so mean when you're nervous?" Lamb asked mockingly.

"Yeah whatever. Well there's something that I wanted to tell you actually. Er, remember Piz?".

"You mean that _nice_ guy? Can I ask, why the hell are you even with him?"

"I guess, I was upset about the whole Logan/Madison thing, and me and Piz were already good friends, so, it was easy. To be with him, I mean. And I couldn't shake the images of that whore out of my head. Them together. Her mocking me. Anyway, I was going to tell you that, I broke up with Piz".

"Wow. _Sudden_. Why".

"Hey, in the end he was more like a friend but it was still sad. And he was sweet and all but he was just too..."

"Nice?"

"Basically yeah. And when I think about it I never really thought about him in that way anyway".

Smiling to himself "Oh, well, that's...good".

"Yeah coz it means that I'm now single". "Whadda ya say Lamb. How's 7:30".

"For what?"

"Our date. You pick me up at 7:30, pick a restaurant. I'm thinking Italian. Or how about Japanese?"

"Er...Japanese? You mean _Sushi_?"

"What do you think?"

"Sure. Okay. Er, 7:30. See ya then".

7:00 pm

"Lily. Help me. I'm not ready yet. I'm so nervous. God I hate him for making me feel like this".

"Relax. Breathe. First, everything's going to be fine. I just set out an outfit for you. A dress with these really gorgeous sandals that would be completely Veronica approved. Second, there is no question about the fact that Lamb likes you and third you'll be fine. You've known him your whole life, so you'll have plenty to talk about and I've seen the way he looks at you so trust me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to worry about".

"Really. Thanks, Lil" she moved over to give her a hug "Okay. I'm gonna go get changed. Mac should be here in about 15 minutes but she said she might be running a little late".

10 minutes later Veronica walked back into the living room, changed into her outfit and looking completely different. The dress was tight, not so much that it would look slutty but tight enough to compliment her in all the right places. Her hair had been curled into tiny angel curls that framed her face, and although there was very little on, her make-up looked just the right amount. Not too much not too little.

"Wow. You look incredible, beautiful. You look like a goddess"

Rolling her eyes "Really? I look that good with an outfit change, a little mascara and lip gloss and a different hairstyle?"

"Well Okay. Maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration but still...you look so pretty. Would it sound dorky or mom like if I asked to take a photo, just for future mocking or references?"

"No, that's fine. Just please don't take too many. If you allow people to look I don't want them to think that I'm vain".

"Great idea. I'll pin them up all around the house. Ooh, just like One Tree Hill, when Peyton's psycho stalker had all of these creepy pictures pinned up of her, all around his motel room".

"My god Lil, you watch way too much TV in your spare time".

"Actually, that was just after I came out of the hospital and my mum wouldn't let me out of the house and she was constantly at my side, always taking care of me. It's funny that before that whole Aaron thing, my mum couldn't have cared less about my safety or about...well me, but after...I guess it just shows what a parent is willing to do for her child after a very near death experience".

"Lil. You know that your mum loves you. No matter what you do, say, or even act. Before was just Celeste's way of trying to tell you that she isn't that great with her emotions. Remember you even said it yourself, she didn't hate me personally when we were together. Just the idea of any girl getting close enough to her _precious_ _Duncan_".

"V! Come on. You're going out with Lamb for crying out load. The man you have been crushing on for god knows how long. Forget Duncan or Meg. Duncan's an idiot for cheating on you, because he obviously didn't realise how incredibly special you are. And Meg? Well Meg is just a bitch. I mean, going behind your back to be with Duncan. Then getting herself knocked up, choosing to have the baby and rubbing it in your face at every chance you got. TRUST Me V! You are a 1,000,000 times better off with Lamb that you are with my bastard of a brother".

"Thanks Lil. I needed that. God I hate this, this feeling, we haven't even been on a first date yet I feel like I'm falling head over heels in love. I feel sooo sappy and eurgh! I HATE being so…girly. Acting like I NEED a man in my life for my happiness. That's not me. Not even close".

"Awww V! You're like the dumber, blonder, girlier version of me! Is that even possible? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"How come, when your with me your completely yourself, you don't use sarcasm as much as you do with everyone else and your kinda, dare I say, friendly".

Pretending to be angry "How dare you say that I seem friendly!...I guess the sarcasm thing is just a defence mechanism or something. I can be myself with you because your my best friend and you couldn't care less, but around everyone else...When we were younger I got stuck with the "tough" one, or the one that could handle everything and I just think that it's easier to be that girl. And, it's kinda funny using the sarcasm and the one-liners to make someone you hate feel like an idiot".

Ding-dong. "Oh crap. It's him, please could you just keep him occupied for a minute while I go try and call Mac".

"Sure. This should be interesting".

To Lamb "Well hello again officer. Two visit's in one day. Aren't we lucky?"

"Hey Lily. Is Veronica ready yet?".

"Nearly. She's just calling Mac. I wanted to talk to you first though. Make sure you understood".

"Understood what?"

"That I know how much you like, well love her but you need to know how much it will crush her completely if you ever did anything to hurt her. I know you know it all but listen, first her mum died giving birth to her so she's always kinda blamed herself for that. Second my loser of a brother _cheated_ on her and got another girl pregnant. A girl that was supposed to be her friend. And third, her best friend got attacked by her other friends' dad, and she almost died. Veronica would have been ruined if anything had happened to me. I'm not just saying that because we're talking about me, she honestly would because I am like her sister. She means absolutely everything to me, as do I her. So what I'm trying to say is that she's precious and valuable and breakable. Yet beautiful, smart, quick-witted, kind, honest, caring, and helpful. I could go on with the list but I'm sure you've already noticed and experienced all of those qualities so please, never hurt her".

After Lily had finished her speech, they both just stood there in silence, processing everything that had been said, after about a minute or two Lamb finally replied.

"Lily. I need you to know that I would never, ever, ever, in a million year let anyone or anything hurt you or her. I know that, that might sound a little strange but I know exactly what you mean to her, so if it came down to it, I would do everything that was humanly possible to help you in any way that I could because I can truly understand what it would be like for her, if she ever her to lose you. Even if, not permanently. She would be devastated, crushed, ruined even and I promise you that I would never, if she let me have it, break her heart. And when you were in the hospital, I remember she came over that night and I just held her all night while she cried. She thought she'd lost you and wouldn't stop crying until she was assured by the best doctor there that there was an extremely good change that you would make a full recovery".

"Wow Lamb. That sounded so sincere, genuine even. I think I prefer this loved-up, softer side of you. Which would be a little strange as you haven't even been on your first date yet but like I said to her. You've known each other for a long time so there would be no awkward conversation whatsoever, and I've seen the way that you look at her. It's so sweet and warm and caring, and full of so much love. You know, it kinda hurt when she'd lie to my face, and tell me that she honestly 100% never had or never would have feelings for you, but I could tell. Whenever your name is mentioned, whenever she see's you there's this warm, happy, no ecstatic glow, radiating from her that just proves her love to you". "My god. It's 7:45. I'd better go get her or you're never gonna go on this date. I'm warning you now what you won't be able to keep your eyes off her. She look's incredible tonight. Oh my god, I'm so sorry I've just realised that you have been standing outside this whole time. Please come in, you can sit on the sofa if you want. Sorry about that". Lily started walking to her and Veronica's room.

Lamb could hear Lily, at in the bedroom, talking to Veronica and because he could hear them, she had been able to hear the whole of their conversation.

"So, what did Mac say?"

"Oh, er, she said that she'll be over at about 8ish and that you may as well order some pizza because she's brining movies".

"You heard the whole thing didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was about to call Mac when you two started talking so instead I decided to listen in and just text her".

"Well then, I guess we can go into everything else later. Or tomorrow over breakfast. Tonight you just go, have fun and remember. I meant every, single, word, of what I said and so did he. We both love you so much. As do you, us. Just please try and remember that that breakfast I mentioned will probably be more like a lunch if me and Mac are staying up late. And that you are NOT allowed to skip over ANY of the details. None, whatsoever. Got it?"

"Sure, come on I think I've kept him waiting a bit too long"... "Hey Lamb. I'm guessing you heard every word of that".

"Yeah. You guys have really thin walls".

"Sound strange but I get it. See you later Lily".

"Lily, I promise that I won't keep her out too late for your brunch tomorrow".

"Whatever. You crazy kid's get outta here already. Remember – Be Safe".

"Lily! For God's Sake! Unlike you I don't whore out on a first date".

"Hey! I'll have you know that I usually wait until the second but thanks for thinking _so_ much of me. And that _wasn't_ what I was talkin' about".

Rolling her eyes To Lily "Yeah whatever" (to Lamb) "Well if we don't go soon then we'll never get to go on our date. Cya later Lil. Love you".

10:20 pm

Veronica and Lamb had just arrived back at the house when all of a sudden the door burst open and out came Mac.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, I didn't realise you were back" said Mac.

"Hey Mac. What are you doing out here?" asked Lamb.

"My phone's acting up and I can't get any reception inside the house so I decided to sneak out and walk around for a while until I got some signal or something. Does that sound stupid".

"I get what you mean. Wait, what did you mean by 'sneak out'?" asked Veronica.

"Lily's fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I was actually hoping Lamb could finally prove his strength and carry her to her bed".

"Sure. Veronica can show me to her room while you try and figure out your phone. Or just throw it at a wall if it decides not to work".

Laughing "Sure, be careful though, she tends to move around a little in her sleep".

After a bit of struggle Lamb and Veronica finally managed to get Lily to bed. Veronica started walking towards the door when Lamb spun her round and kissed her. It didn't last very long but for her it meant everything because it was Lamb. And it was enough.

* * *

By the way, the reason that I decided to divide my intro/explanation at the beginning into paragraphs was because originally it was all one paragraph and I though that that would be too hard to read and kina' boring, having to read this huge chunk all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried writing another chapter to go along with the 1st but got really stuck, so this is just something that I thought of. I have written a chapter, longer than the first but it doesn't fit into the storyline at the minute and I think that I would need a few like the last to lead up to it as this is just general. It doesn't really tell you much but it's a few weeks on from the first chapter. Veronica has gone out for some reason and Meg and Duncan decide to visit her and Lily's house. I also forgot to mention that Duncan and Veronica are friends because she decided to forgive him, but not Meg (yet). Everyone knows that Veronica and Lamb are very close friends but they don't find out how close until the wedding of Meg and Duncan which will be in a later chapter.

By the way the little bits underneath are thoughts, if it has a name then a colon then that is who the thought belongs to. And I forgot to mention in the last summary that Meg hates Veronica because somewhere deep down she knows that Duncan doesn't love her. And is only with her because of their daughter (who I haven't chosen a name for but am open to suggestions). If you don't like the thoughts thing then please comment and tell me because I am not too sure about it myself. Any comments/suggestions will be appreciated, or any general feedback.

* * *

"Hey Lil, where are you? I've just been to the supermarket and guess wha..."

Lily: THANK GOD! Great timing! If I would of had to of sat through another minute of wedding shit then I think that I would have actually either physically or verbally attacked Meg.

"Veronica. Meg and Duncan decided to pay us a little visit. Isn't that kind of them?"

Lily: More like inconsiderate, I'm surprised that they didn't bring around the "darling daughter" to parade around. I never thought that I would ever in a million years think this but thank GOD for Lamb. If he and Veronica hadn't been together then this visit would have depressed her. God I hate Meg, she's such a irritating, over-protective little bitch. God I sound like my grandmother.

"Lily told us that you were out. We thought that maybe you'd..." said Meg

Meg: Gone somewhere far, far, far away. Bitch, I can't believe that Lily let her live with her, as if. She's just so pathetic, she hates me because I'm with Duncan and he never wanted her. He just felt sorry for her then dumped her when she got boring.

"Be out long? Well, I'm back"

Veronica: So don't give me that 'I'm better than you so you can just piss off' face. Although it's funny that, that little bitch got pregnant before she was married so she can hardly judge anyone else when her whole religion frowns upon it. God, she's so full of herself. Little ms, I'm engaged to Duncan Kane, I'm so perfect blah blah blah...

"Well if we're bothering you we could leave" said Duncan

Veronica: In other words if you feel too upset about seeing me today because it breaks your heart then we'll happily save you some heartache. After all I am Duncan Kane what's not to love or miss about me.

"No actually it's fine. I'm just surprised to see you, how are you?"

Lily: Nice one V! Pretend like you actually give a damn about them. Good to see that you're being mature and sophisticated. I wish that Duncan wasn't here though, cuz' then I could just lay it all on Meg. There are no nice words to describe Meg – soon to be Kane (damnit) – Manning.

"Erm, fine, thanks for asking. With the wedding not long away everything's going great, perfect even".

Meg: So screw you bitch!

"Good. Well, I was wondering if I would be able to bring a date. That is of course...if _you _don't mind?"

Meg: A date? Veronica? Oh...I see, I'll bet that she'll bring some guy that she's just met. Or maybe even an escort. If she can't _manage_ to get herself a date. Or _maybe_ she'll be even more pathetic and bring her father. God, I would love to see that happen, I'm sure that if no-one agrees then she'll have to resort to daddy. What a loser.

Veronica: I can guess what she's thinking now 'Oh my god! Veronica? Date? Together? As if she could ever get anyone' God she's so full of herself. It's funny that she's kinda' smart, yet she doesn't seem to know that the world doesn't revolve around her!

"Of course we don't mind. May I ask who you'll be bringing?" said Meg

Lily: Why the hell does she talk like that? I mean, I get that she's stuck up and all but seriously. WTH?

"Of course, it's Sherriff Lamb actually"

Duncan: What? That sicko's sleeping with Veronica now? Isn't he like 40 or something? Shouldn't that be illegal?

"I thought you two were just friends. And I thought that he was in his late 30's or something" said Duncan

Veronica: What? He doesn't look _that_ old. Does he? No, damnit Duncan! He doesn't. He's Only 28 for God's sakes! And why is he acting so shocked? Oh my God! He, he doesn't know that we're together does he? _Does he_?

"Actually he's only 28"

Veronica: Wow. Is it just me or did that sound _really _stuck up? Oh crap it did!

"And we are just friends, we're just close, that's all"

Meg: LAMB! Oh my God! That is hilarious. When she said a date I actually thought that she meant a date. Not the freakin' Sherriff of Neptune. WOW. That is just _so_ pathetic. What did she have to bribe him or something? Use a case against him?

"Wow. Look at the time. I think that we should be leaving soon, we have a meeting with the caterer at 4:30 pm and with the amount that we're paying her we cannot be late" said Meg

"It's only 3:30 pm Meg. If Veronica and Lily don't mind, perhaps we could stay a little bit longer"

Meg: Are you trying to make me want to hurt you Duncan? Do you _really _want to stay here longer with your pathetic ex and you skank of a sister giving us a load of dirty looks as if to say 'you're not welcome here'.

"Well, Lily, if you don't mind, but we'd have to leave at four. We need to be at this meeting Duncan. Otherwise nothing will be done, food wise".

Meg: Meaning the sooner we get outta' here the better.

"Actually Meg, if you are planning on staying a little longer I was wondering if you'd mind talking with me" said Veronica

Lily: What? Meg and Veronica? Talking? Together? Either she's trying to be polite or something or she's got a plan. Damn, I hope they don't talk too quiet cuz' if it turns into a bitch fight I wanna' see it.

"Sure, let's go" said Meg

Meg: "Damnit, it's bad enough that we've just had to spend the past 40 minutes with her, but the fact that she wants me to have a little private talk with her. She'd better not say anything to piss me off cuz' I would fight her. Well, not physically but, at least verbally!

"So, what exactly is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Meg

Veronica: I don't get Meg, yeah she's a rich 09-er, almost married to the son of the richest man in town, but the way she talks? It just doesn't make sense. Even Celeste doesn't sound that snobbish, it's like Meg just does it so that people will think of her a certain way, and not as 'that irresponsible teenager who got pregnant before marriage'.

"Look, I'm not saying that I want us to be best friends but I would like for us to try a little harder. It's ridiculous that we both hate each other so much because of Duncan. I'll admit that at first when we broke up I was upset that he was dumping me for you, and when he admitted that he'd cheated on me and gotten you pregnant I did want to hurt you both but now I'm past it all. You know that I obviously forgave Duncan because even when we were together he'd always been the one to talk to about things, like if me and Lily had a fight or something, he'd always make us talk and convince us to make up. Basically what I'm saying Meg is...I forgive you. For everything, I think that I'm in a place right now where I can see past all the pain and the hurt and the feelings of betrayal and realise that although we're close friends he never truly loved me, we were just together out of boredom and lust and although we were great friends we never worked out well as a couple. And although what you did was wrong I can accept it. And let go of it".

Meg had been staring at the floor during Veronica's speech and when she looked up the sadness and fear in her face was evident. She was crying, soundlessly and was shaking her head.

"No Veronica. You've got it all wrong, he doesn't love me, he's only with me because of our daughter and because of all of the media attention this would bring if we weren't married. If he'd had a choice it would have been you. With him, it's always you"

Veronica: Whaaaat? No. What? But that can't be... it just...oh my god!

"Meg, I don't...that's not...this can't be...what?"

"But it is, come on Veronica. Surely you must know that he still likes you?"

"Yeah Meg, likes me. Not loves. Where did you get this idea?"

"It's not an idea, honestly. Why do you think that I would be telling you this if I didn't know or believe it? Trust me, I hate the fact that I had to do this but it needed to be said".

"Meg..."

"No, I'm sorry. And I'm glad that you've chosen to forgive me, trust me, I am, but you need to understand how much this hurts for me, and how much I love him. That's why I'm asking you, no, begging you to please re-consider attending our wedding".

"Meg, I was going to tell you that I'm seeing someone. It's Lamb actually. And I like him, a lot. I won't come to your wedding if that's what you want but you need to trust me when I say that even if I did have feeling for Duncan, which I don't. Then I would never act on them, you know how hurt and upset I was with you at first so I would never want anything to go through all the pain that I went through. Although luckily for me, I had Lamb. He helped me get over Duncan, and somehow not purposely he made me start to fall for him"

"What, he's the reason you got over Duncan?"

"Yeah, I realise now that I should have let go of everything sooner because honestly, like I said, I never truly loved Duncan. At least, not in that way"

Meg: How the hell did I go from despising her one minute to having a heart to heart with her the next? I wish I was still pregnant, then I could blame it on those damn hormones.

"I think that I should be going now, but Veronica. Trust me when I say that I'm not just saying this because of Duncan but, I'm glad that you're happy with Lamb. He's a nice guy and he's good for you. I'm sorry for un-inviting you to the wedding but I really think that it's for the best. I'm not sure how I'd deal with Duncan, ready to be marrying me, while he's thinking of you".

* * *

Sorry if this chapter (the way it was written is confusing or kinda' jumbled up. I had a million different thoughts for the direction I wanted it to go in but I'm not sure that it came across that way. If you do find the style confusing (how one thing would happen then it would just shift to the next e.g. Meg being bitchy with Veronica then having a (calm) chat with her privately). I would really appreciate review/feedback, no matter how negative they may be (unless their just too insulting then I would appreciate being told in a pm or dm or whatever the hell it's called).


End file.
